Twilight Town Musical
by The.Mormon.Nobody
Summary: This is just a jumble of funny experiences that we've had at school! AkuRoku, Zemyx, MarluxiaXDusk in later chappies. RANDOM!


Hey everyone!! So...ineeedapennamebutmyideasrtaken and Axel Hikaru have wrote this lovely little fanficy thing together...so please review...

We don't own Kingdom Hearts...but Axel has the games!!! We also don't own iPod, The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe, or that weird song 'I want candy' or whatever...we like Star Wars...but we don't own the force...man! Or duck tape...for that matter.

Anyway, this fanfic is based on a true story. The characters are a little mixed around (because it was Axel Hikaru who had to pee, not Roxas..he was too busy laughing his head off) but this actually happened!!! Ok...Axel didn't strip down, revealing a show chior outfit...but...it's the same plot line...

Review?

-----------

------------

**Sora's POV**

"Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Nameless here for evermore." Zexion dimly read from the front of the classroom.

I hate English. I started lightly banging my head on the desk, as not to attract attention from the rest of the room.

I glanced at my older brother, older by only a few minutes but older nonetheless, who was drooling over one of his 'friends' Axel. Everyone in the class knew very well Roxas wanted to be more than just friends, but Axel was kinda clueless about…_everything_.

Axel, however, was flipping through the playlist on his iPod, not noticing his little blonde admirer. Like I said, CLUELESS!!!

The sound of a scratching pencil on a piece of paper on the desk next to me caught my attention. I turned my head mid-bang, to look at Xemnas.

"What are you _doing_?" I hissed at him. Of course, I was causing more of a disruption that he was…but he was distracting me…

"Soccer…must…plan….SOCCER!!!" He almost yelled in my ear.

"Mansex. We're in class." Zexion told him quietly.

Xemnas glared back at the English teacher at the use of his school nickname. "But-"

"No butts."

A faint 'Dang it!' was heard in the back of the classroom and giggling followed.

I turned over to look at Wexesly, who was painting his nails. He and Marluxia were best buds.

"Um…everyone…?? Um…See…we kinda have…um…a problem…" Demyx's voice came over the intercom. The school secretary never liked speaking in front of people, but, because no one else ever wanted to, he was stuck with the job.

"See…we have to have a lockdown….um…because…um…you don't need to know!!!! JUST OBEY!!!"

I couldn't help but smirk. He was an oddball.

A slight murmur went through the class.

"Hey, it's still class time. So be quiet."

"Oh my god!!!" Kairi squealed. "We're all going to die!!!"

Namine started crying…and Larxene…giggled silently about death. Wow.

Selphie scratched her head. She was more clueless than Axel…which was amazing.

"If there were two of me, it would be like rain!!!" Olette exclaimed.

Zexion sent her a nasty glare. "Shut up, or I'll make you read the next poem."

Pence stood up dramatically and yelled, "Duck tape is like the force!!! One side is light and the other is dark…and it HOLDS THE WORLD TOGETHER!!!"

Hayner giggled and whispered, "I don't like…um…have any money but my mom like…um…bought fives cars with cash…um…have you ever had to return a car??? And like I live in this really like…nice house…and I have um…a hot tub…and my brother tries to like…um…kill himself-" He said…all in one breath.

Zexion sent Hayner an icy glare and hissed, "Go to the office…all three of you."

"But…we're in a lock down…" Olette whimpered.

Larxene scoffed. "Who cares if the dogs eat you?"

Axel banged his head lightly on the table. "My…iPod battery….is DYING!!!" He stared at the brightly lit screen as his eyes filled with tears.

Roxas, the almighty dork, pushed his iPod onto Axel's desk slowly. "You can listen to _my_ iPod…"

"Listen, this is still _class time_…so whoever talks next is going to have to read the next paragraph at the front of the class." Zexion threatened.

It was quiet for a second.

Then the bell rang.

Xemnas stood up and slammed his hands down on his desk. "WHAT THE HELL???? What about SOCCER???? Destiny Islands are going to get here before us and we HAVE TO CHANGE INTO OUR UNIFORMS!!!!!!"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Sit down and shut up. I have candy."

"I want candy!!" Rai sang from the back of the class. "Y'know?

**Five minutes later…**

"I have to pee…" Roxas whispered.

Xemnas glared. "I don't care about your stupid urinary needs, unless it effects your soccer playing."

"It's _affects_, Mansex." Zexion chided calmly. "Now raise your hand if you want another piece of candy."

"I want more candy!!!" Rai yelled…kind of singing. "Y'know?"

Roxas turned to glare at Xemnas. "I hate you."

**One hour later….**

Roxas had his legs crossed by this time and was rocking gently in his seat. "I have to pee SO SO SO SO bad!!!"

Xemnas started pulling his hair out about five minutes ago and had started a nice little silver pile on his desk.

Axel had started growing a liking to the music on Roxas's iPod and was head banging to a song…

Mushu wandered into the room, leaning on Roxas's desk.

"Where the hell have you been?" Roxas asked as his eyes started watering.

"I just got back from the bathroom…by way of the vending machine…drip drip drip." Mushu gave the blonde an evil smile.

Roxas let his head fall onto the table as our Social Studies teacher slipped through the door.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked, grimly.

"Yeah…why…?" the class answered together.

"There's just been a shooting."

Kairi and Namine screamed. "We're going to DIE!!"

Axel frowned and shook his head. "What the _hell_?"

Leon smiled, which was rare, and waved off the class's reaction. "I'm just messing with ya." He said before slipping back out the door.

Roxas made a mad dash for the door while it was still open.

Unfortunately, for my brother, Yuffie was waiting.

"Hi Roxas!!! How are you?????"

Roxas moaned at the sound of the hyperactive principal. "Yuffie…I can't talk right now…I have to pee…." He slipped from Yuffie's grasp and ran down the hall.

Two policemen started down the hall with a big black scary dog.

Choosing to ignore the police, Roxas kept running for the bathroom…only to be stopped by Captain Li Shang, Vexen, and Yen Sid who were standing guard in front of the boy's bathroom.

"Excuse me…I have to go to the bathroom…" Roxas told them, while trying to squeeze through the big men.

"No." They replied.

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll whip it out and pee on you if I have to!!"

"No."

Roxas couldn't take it anymore…and pulled off his clothes, revealing a complete show choir outfit. "But I have to pee!!" He sang in a high-pitched voice as he pulled his hat down dramatically.

The two policemen came up behind Roxas and stage whispered in a chant, "He has to pee."

Yuffie dragged Roxas back to class before they had a chance to finish the song. "Roxas!! We're in a lockdown!!! Stay in class!!"

So, my brother, trying to make the best of it, sat down in an empty seat next to Axel.

"Oh my god…you have my theme song on here, Rox!!!" Axel exclaimed and he stood up. "I'M SO FLATTERED!!!!"

The entire third floor burst into flame as Axel freaked out to his theme.

"Ok…um…everyone…the lockdown is over…so you can go home…sorry about the soccer game…it was canceled."

Xemnas jumped off the building at hearing the news…landing on a big pile marshmallows…which the police had brought with them.

"Anyway…have fun guys! See you tomorrow!" Demyx's bright voice finished. "And remember, make it a great night or not…the choice is yours!"

After his dance was done, Axel turned and smiled at Roxas. "You can go to the bathroom now, Rox."

Zexion scrunched his nose up. "He already has…"

"How do you know?" Roxas questioned, blushing.

"You smell." Zexion pointed out. "More candy?"

-----------

-----------

Yey!!!

Remember, this is just for fun...so no mean comments please!

Review?


End file.
